


Decompression

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Dr. Kimura walked out of Spencer's room, Derek got up and moved to Spencer's bed. (Originally published May 2009.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decompression

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble coda to Amplification, 4x24. Originally published May 2009.

As soon as Dr. Kimura walked out of Spencer's room, Derek got up and moved to Spencer's bed. She'd be back too quickly, he knew, needing to run tests to make sure Spencer had no lasting effects from the infection that nearly killed him. None of that mattered right now.

"I can't believe you ate my Jello," Spencer mumbled, but he turned his face into Derek's touch when Derek cupped his jaw.

Derek smiled, his gaze warm. "I wasn't leaving this bed to get food, and I was hungry," he said. "And you're in no condition to fight with me right now, so just deal with it."

Spencer snorted. "I can always fight with you," he said, and grinned weakly. The sight of that expression on Spencer's face sent a thrill of happiness and relief through Derek. Spencer was really okay.

"I wanted to be in there with you, pretty boy," he murmured, his thumb stroking Spencer's cheek.

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said."

Derek laughed. "Yeah, well..." He leaned down and brushed his lips to Spencer's. "I was so scared."

"Me too." Spencer cleared his throat. "Thank you for not letting me give up."

"I didn't have any other choice." Derek kissed him again.

"The nurses are going to see us kissing."

"Don't care. You almost died."

"Mmm." Spencer tilted his chin for another kiss, then said, "Where is everyone?"

"They're on their way. JJ went to see Henry, though," Derek said, and Spencer nodded, understanding.

He closed his eyes and made an uncomfortable noise. "I feel like shit."

Derek chuckled, his fingers stroking through Spencer's hair. "You don't want much, do you? You're gonna live, and you're complaining about a few aches and pains?" Spencer made a face at him, and Derek laughed again, then lowered his voice. "I promise you, gorgeous, when we get home, I'll make it all better."


End file.
